The Overlord's rebellion
by Belphegor Asmeroth Ezekial
Summary: Ten years ago as a result of the grail's actions a gateway to the underworld is accidentally opened. A dark psychological twist to the original series with slight comedic elements . Namely this asks a question ' What if Shirou retains his real identity as a result of an early rescue from some uninvited guests ? '


Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / stay night and Overlord game series , I only own this story .

The overlord's rebellion

Prologue : The beginning of nothing .

* * *

" _Evil . What is evil ? The absence of good ? Wickedness ? Sin ?_

_They say evil lurks within the dark chambers of one's heart , waiting , watching and biding its time until it is the time for it to strike when one is at his weakest . _

_Evil always finds a way . For it is eternal and a part of human nature ._

_And even all things considered it is present in many forms , tormenting souls , ending futures and even condemning souls . _

_**YES**__**! **__No __one __is safe from its reach for there is none who is truly innocent ._

_All forms of life practice the ways of evil in one way or another , either through lying , stealing , __** killing**__ , __**rape ….**__. They are all the same ._

_They all say its to survive or for respite , making excuses upon excuses . _

_**Heathens the lot of them ! **_

_For they don't understand the meaning of true evil . What it means to __**fear**__ and be __**feared **__ , power sought for change . __**Change … **__I.e. To rebel . To show one's rightful place in a world full of bigots , hypocrites and arrogant fools that believe to have __**power **__ to know __**truth**__ of all things!_

_But fear not true believers when the time of strife has emerged when the horsemen of war and death shall plague upon the lands claiming the mantle of evil … _

_**HE **__shall rise and bring forth his hammer of judgment and crush all before him may it be good or evil ! _

_Heathens shall be purged , bigots tortured and hypocrites shall be shown the true way ._

_The great bastion of evil with the blessings of the Eternal Master of the Abyss shall awaken and terrorize the lands and we his humble minions shall stay by his side and watch this putrid world burn in the flames of retribution ._

_Yes , until he awakens we shall sleep for he shall indeed wake._

_For evil always finds a way ! "_

_P . S . I accidentally forgot to time the hibernation spell , sorry old Gnarl looks like we will be missing the Dark ages after all . _

_- Smiling your Blitsy _

_Second in command _

_Faction RED_

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of the 21st century .

Chaos . That's what it could be called . Fire burning like the flames of Hell itself scorched the lands . Screams of mercy , pain and agony could be heard across the fiery summit .

War . That's what it was . This was its outcome , spoils for hell , for no angels descended upon such grounds no matter how many prayers were said and tears shed .

The once pleasant and peaceful city had burnt to the ground.

" Today's news . Just now word was received that Fuyuki city has literally become a sea of fire. Probably one of the world's greatest man made disasters to be ever recorded ! Death toll has went over 300 victims . The Government is being assailed with questions regarding the safety of other cities and towns from the source which has been discovered as the mismanagement of gas , namely leaks . But surprisingly enough the tragedy though a tragedy doesn't even equate to half the other loses of the country ! As besides the overall death toll , it has been confirmed that the Tokisada family which was currently one of the leading corporates of Nippon has met its demise at the hands of this cataclysm . The Government has thus been forced to acknowledge the fact of its incompetence and must take future measures to assess the situation in the development and management of cities to prevent any such events concerning public and corporate safety to take place . "

* * *

He had failed.

That was the only thought that went through his mind .

Kiritsugu Emiya the infamous Magus Killer had lost everything his family , his friend , his wife , his daughter and now his dream .

Death. That was all this had led to , all his struggle , his quest for his ideals . All his actions in the end had branded him the same as his father , a murderer.

No , that wasn't right he had always been a killer from the very moment he had taken his father's life . In the end that didn't matter as he was no different from him . All these lives destroyed for the sake of justice , to save the world Fuyuki had been sacrificed .

The guilt ridden man slumped down on a piece of burning debris .

Nevertheless he had to find someone save someone anyone as long as it would allow him to atone for his sins .

Just as the physically corrupted assassin steeled his resolve , a large patch of flames burst upwards from the surface .

The man had only a moment to prepare for whatever had emerged , that a small scurrying group of creatures leapt out from the smoke led by what appeared to be another creature albeit taller and carrying a staff of twigs and inscribed runes .

" Fools what are y'all waiting for we must find him . " it bellowed out to the others completely passing by the stunned magus .

Though the said man soon regained his composure and quickly followed after whatever those creatures were , as even if wounded Emiya was above else a man who lived to save innocent lives by taking down threats and these creatures from the way the prana radiated from them just reeked of danger . Rest assured it would be a cold day in Hell when Emiya would dare stand still as inhuman forces further assaulted lives damned by his own actions .

He soon found himself before a strange gathering of those creatures whose main attention appeared to be focused towards a coffin of all things !

" What the … " his words were cut short as the first creature opened the lid .

Only to find a little boy in tears huddled and practically shaking .

" Please I don't want to forget ! Mama where are you mama ? Daddy please leave her alone , I.. I promise that I'll be a good boy " he choked out .

Kiritsugu gaped astounded of what he observed , he blinked once twice yet the vision remained the same . Here he the self appointed ' Ally of Justice ' had caused this hell storm and damned innocent lives and there creatures what appeared to resemble demons from hell were rescuing lives and even beat him in saving a broken soul . The irony was near overwhelming .

In that brief moment of silence that befell the raging inferno , a stiff voice croaked out loud that made even the astonished man grow tense .

They were simply four words .

" Are you our master ? "

* * *

**Author's notes : Another piece of work I found the time to write . Hope you all enjoy this . Please don't forget to review and don't worry I will surely continue this with the other one . The next chapter shall be soon .**


End file.
